City of Los Angeles Bike Plan Implementation
Index of all Ongoing Projects Matrix of LA County's Jurisdictions and Bike Plan Status Find the Bicycle Plan, Technical Design Handbook, Five Year Implementation Strategy, and Quarterly Progress Reports here. is just an idea of how we can structure these pages; please edit / fill out! table of contents? How did you do that, Herbie? Project Goal *is LACBC's goal in this project? *directly from LACBC web site The Los Angeles County Bicycle Coalition's number one goal in the City of Los Angeles is to create a Citywide Bike Network that will link the city with bike lanes, separated bike paths, and calm streets where everyone from an eight-year-old child to an eighty-year-old grandmother would feel safe and confident bicycling. Implementing the City of Los Angeles Bike Plan is an essential component for creating a seamless regional bicycle network throughout Los Angeles County. *snip LACBC is now working to ensure that the plan is implemented in an efficient and equitable manner. While the tireless efforts of the local bicycle movement has made massive strides in winning safer streets, less attention has been focused on the needs of the large numbers of marginalized, low-income people of color who bicycle. LACBC believes that in order to create a more inclusive community, engaging, organizing, working with and advocating for these communities' is key. *snip In addition to infrastructure LACBC is focused on seeing many of the policies and programs outlined in the plan implemented. One of the first policies LACBC is focused on seeing addressed is a new bicycle parking ordinance to provide both short and long term bicycle parking for all new development, everything from multifamily units to commercial and industrial uses. To learn more about this effort check out the following blog post and view the ordinance here. We are also interested in addressing both short and long term bicycle parking at existing buildings and are researching how NYC and other cities have addressed bicycle parking at existing buildings. We have also partnered with the Safe Routes to School National Partnership to advocate for a comprehensive Citywide Safe Routes to School Plan, learn more about this effort here. ORDINANCE (# 182386) HAS BEEN ADOPTED. [http://cityplanning.lacity.org/Code_Studies/Misc/BicyclePlan_FinalOrd.pdf LINK (PDF) ] *http://la-bike.org/projects/city-los-angeles-bike-plan Current Issues *Year One Bike Lane EIR Package Implementation: LADOT has released the DEIR and will hold public hearings in mid-February. The package will not go through a Final EIR and will not be certified by the City Council, but rather will go through the new process established by AB 2245, which requires only a Traffic and Safety Assessment and a public hearing. Details may be found in the LADOT Bike Blog's post on the subject. *It looks like the last Quarterly Progress Report was in December, 2011; are there other reports somewhere? Has Planning stopped reporting on this? It seems like keeping tabs on implementation progress vs. the Implementation Strategy would be a good way to keep the City accountable. Current Actions *LACBC, through the Neighborhood Bike Ambassador program, is organizing campaigns around specific streets in the Year One bike lane package that are expected to be politically difficult to implement. The Valley group has a campaign for bike lanes on Lankershim/Cahuenga, the East group on Figueroa and Colorado, and the West group on Westwood Blvd. Each campaign includes a petition as well as an organized ride to showcase the destinations in the area, as well as an appeal to supporters to turn out at the corresponding public hearing. *group? South group? Past Actions *[report on the outcomes of actions taken: what did we do, what was the result, and what did we learn? Resources *Los Angeles 2010 Bicycle Plan (pdf) Category:Ongoing Projects Category:Ongoing Projects Category:Ongoing Projects